


Anchor (hiatus)

by Marvin_Official



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, Love, M/M, Romance, Scisaac - Freeform, au!high school, slight!Scallison, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvin_Official/pseuds/Marvin_Official
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has never had any friends, but then comes along Scott McCall...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scott

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first Scisaac fanfic, so please I hope you enjoy it. And yes, this is an AU! fic, where supernatural creatures don't exist. Inspired by a playlist I created: http://http://8tracks.com/dreamers_canstay/anchor-a-scisaac-fanmix

**Chapter One: Scott**

**___________________________**

  
_Anchor. Noun. An object used to hold something firmly in place; a source of stability or security._   


_  
_\---

Scott has a routine the morning. Always get up at 6:15, get ready by 6:35 and get out of the house by 6:45 or his mom will throw a fit if he's not on his way to school. Its been like this everyday since the beginning of Junior year. This year was going to be different; he was captain of his lacrosse team and he was newly single. His best friend, on the other hand, had been pinning over Lydia for some quite some time now. I guess you can say he was newly single as well, when she was seen around the school with one of the new kids (who were actuall twins) hand in hand.

He was hot and with Lydia, they made the hottest couple in the school.

Scott was there with him in need with a bucket of ice cream, doritos, 5 boxes of half eaten pizza and 4 seasons of Buffy, The Vampire Slayer on DVD. Scott chuckled at the memory of Stiles, crying himself while eating ice cream in one hand and a pizza covered in doritos in the other, as Buffy had to say goodbye to Angel. His best friend was a crybaby.

He had gotten his things packed and ready and with the keys to his "motorcycle", which was just only a dirtbike that he bought and fixed with his own money. Mama McCall wasn't so pleased about him having something that had only two wheels on it, but she promised him he would not bug him about it; just only about him being late for school. He put his bag on, grabbed his helmet and headed down the stairs.

He could hear his mom in the kitchen, making lunch for herself. The smell of chicken...oh, his stomach was growling.

But, he had a routine to go through.

He then walked out the house, putting on his helmet and walking towards his "motorcyle" that was parked in the garage.

He then put his keys into the ignition and the dirtbike roared to life.

\---

He arrived in the school parking lot, the kids already walking up to the school as they chatted with their friends. Scott turned off his ignition, taking off his helmet and looking around the area to see if Stiles was around. His jeep had to be around here. He turned his head to the right to see a boy with brown hair, his head down low pass by him. He knew who it was, Isaac Lahey. His dad just a year ago and he has been living with Derek Hale (who was his surogate father until he graduates). Scott never talked to him or he had never seen him talk to anyone outside of lacrosse.

Yes, he played lacrosse with him; but after the practices and the games, he would go back to being quiet and to himself.

Scott remembers when he was in the same position with Stiles last year; they were nobodies until they started playing lacrosse and winning the games.

"SCOTT!"

He looked away from Isaac who was already walking up towards the front doors of the school, to see Stiles in front of him.

 _'When did he get here?'_ he thought to himself as he saw him parked right next to him. "What's up with you?" he told him. Scott shook his head, "nothing..."

"I sort of lost you buddy, I was calling your name for 20 seconds."

Scott scoffed and pushed him with his shoulder, "year right..."

Both boys laughed as they began to walk towards the front doors of the school. The first 30 minutes of the morning, Scott didn't think about Isaac anymore. He couldn't when he was standing in front of his newly ex-girlfriend, Allison. They hadn't talked all summer, and it was kind of still awkward when they started school. Allison seemed more comfortable with Scott being around, but in Scotts' part? I don't think he still hadn't got use to the idea that he was not dating Allison anymore.

He still had a thing for her, and he would always have something for her...but it's still awkward.

Lydia was there though, with her new boyfriend, Aiden, alongside his twin brother, Ethan (who by the way, was too comfortable with Stiles). Scott smiled to himself at the thought of Ethan trying to flirt with Stiles, and the boy being really awkwardly nervous about it. He didn't really care if his best friend was into girls or into boys or both; he was best friend, and he should love whoever he should love. Then of course, you have Cora Hale, who was sitting right beside him, and having a conversation with the girls.

Yes, she was Derek Hale (the same guy that was taking care of Isaac Lahey) little sister.

He didn't see the resemblance but definitely the personality.

They were all sitting in the cafeteria enjoying breakfast before going to class. Scott was barely talking to any of them now. He was just looking at them curiously and just remembering as why he was friends with this group.

Don't get him wrong, he loved each and everyone of them, but it just a mere coincendance that after being a winner at the lacrosse games and being captain, he was suddenly friends with--

"McCall..."

He turned to look at Cora who was looking at him confused.

"Are you okay? You're pretty quiet..." she told him. He shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing really. It's just a long morning..." he lied. "Well, can I have that apple then?" he looked down at the plate to see his green apple sitting ontop of the napkin. He nodded softly and she took it with confidence. He smiled at her a bit and turned his attention to Allison who was looking at him for a few seconds before averting her eyes to Lydia and Aiden.

He sighed and averted his eyes towards Ethan and Stiles who now seem to be arguing about something...probably another fight about Star Wars...

\---

History was the first class, and that went by pretty quickly. He just sat there as the teacher told them to write down notes as they watched a movie about World War I.

Chemisty with Mr. Harris was next and he wasn't really up for it. He actually wanted to skip it for once. But, where could he skip? He passed Mr. Harris class, which got him a look from Stiles and Lydia. They both looked at each other, and shrugged their shoulders as they entered the class. Scott turned the corner, and continued to walk quickly so he wouldn't get caught. He then turned the corner, and walked up the doors that lead them into the locker rooms.

Coach wasn't going to be here, because he was teaching class, and no faculty wouldn't find him here. He then walked towards the door of the boys' locker room and went inside.

He sighed with relief as the bell ranged; he was relieved that no one caught him or followed him into the lockers.

He turned on his heels and looked around the empty cages that were packed with the teams gear. He bit his bottom lip, grabbing the straps of his bag and walking towards his locker in the back. He began to whistle until he heard movement on the other side of the room. He stopped for a second to hear the movement again.

This would be a good time to not say anything but he did it anyway, "hello?" he said.

"Is anybody there?"

He stayed quiet for a few seconds before he saw a shadow and movement come closer to him. To his surprise, it was Isaac. "Isaac?" What was he doing here? Was he skipping as well?

"What are you doing here?" Scott told him.

The boy bit his lip and looked around before speaking, "I was just--you know, staying here for the class to pass."

"What class?"

"Chemistry with Mr. Harris..."

"You have that class with me?" that was sort of confusing. He didn't know Isaac was in the same class him. Then again, he didn't really pay attention in class thanks to Stiles.

"Yes, I've been in the same Harris class with you since last year. When we had biology?" Isaac arched his eyebrow in confusion.

The brown eyed boy tried to remember last year. That was the year he started to be good at lacrosse and had to keep his grades up if he was to continue to play.

"I can't remember..."

"Well, that's okay..." the boy then turned on his heels and began to walk away from Scott.

"Wait..."

_______________________________

**A/N: So, it's short, I know. But, I hope you guys liked it.**


	2. Isaac

**Chapter Two: Isaac**

**____________________**

**  
**Before he was the surogate foster child of Derek Hale, he had a routine every morning before he went to school. He would wake up at 5:50, get ready by 6:10, leave the house by 6:15 and have breakfast at the nearest coffee shop before school started. You are probably wondering why he woke up at such an early time, just to get breakfast at a coffee shop; well, no one knew behind closed doors, he had a father who would beat him up even without the slightest reason why and stuff into a freezer in the basement just for the fuck of it.

His father was never like this, not even when his mom was alive. But after his father died (and thank god, he did), his routine in the morning was slightly different. He would miss the free breakfast he would get (the coffee shop owner knew what was going on with him after he walked in with a black eye and cracked lip; he had to say something to him).

His routine in the morning would be to wake up at 6:00, get ready by 6:30 and get his butt in school by 7 or Derek will have to take something away after he comes back from work.

Derek was different from his dad; he was caring even if he didn't show it right. He would sit down with him when there would be a problem in school. He was even there when he had one his first championship lacrosse game, just in the stands cheering him on.

His dad wouldn't even be there, and somehow he liked the idea of him not being around anymore.

But, school was always the same, different though.

Isaac would be quiet, to himself; would sit behind at the back of the class, paying attention to the lesson of the day and take notes. He won't talk to anyone, not even Derek's little sister who was in the same class as him or same lunch as him.

Lacrosse practice was different; he would actually talk to his teammates, but only about formations or stragedy in order to win a goal.

Isaac is different and you have to thank his dad for making him this way.

____

Derek dropped Isaac off in school, and told him he would be working late so he had the whole house to himself when he got back from school. This wouldn't been great for him, not if Cora was living in the same house as him. He got out of the car, passing Scott who was sitting on his dirtbike.

Isaac wasn't really friends with Scott, they play lacrosse together, but they've never really interacted after the games were over. That would be Isaacs' fault really...he had sort of wanted to be friends with him and his goofy friend, Stiles since he had started his sophmore year in Beacon Hills High.

But, what was going on with his dad during this made it much harder for him to talk to people without them saying something about his face.

During Sophmore year, he had sort of started to fond over Scott and Stiles, more with Scott.

He never knew why, but he did.

Breakfast was quick and the first class he went was creative writing.

He sort of liked it, but he didn't like sharing his thoughts on a piece of paper so some stranger could read it.

Second class was Chemistry but seeing as he was having a hardtime this morning, he just decided to skip class and go towards the locker rooms where no one would be.

He arrived just a shy few minutes before the bell ranged and decided to go and sit down next his lacrosse gear. He sighed with relief, sitting down his bag and relaxed against the cold, metal door of his locker. No one would be in here because Coach would be teaching class right now.

He took out his phone from his pocket and saw the time. Just a minute before the bell rings and he could relax inside the lockers all by himself.

He began to start couting the seconds until he heard someone open the door. 'Shit!' he thought to himself; he was definitely going to get caught. He tried not to make the slightest noise, and tried to get up and go all the way in the back. That did not work at all.

"Hello?" he heard them say. The voice...it seemed very familiar.

"Is anybody there?" That can be...what the hell was he doing here?

Isaac began to walk towards the voice and saw Scott standing there confused.

"Isaac?" What are you doing here?" he said.

Isaac being the shy person, began to bite his bottom lip and look around before speaking, "I was just--you know staying here for the class to pass."

"What class?" Scott didn't know. "Chemisty with Mr. Harris..."

"You have the class with me?"

he sure did, he would be sitting in the back. He was actually the one sitting right behind him, how is it that he didn't know...but then again, he and Stiles would be the ones talking and not paying much attention to his surroundings.

"Yes, I've been in the same Harris class with you since last year. When we had biology?" He really doesn't remember; his face shows it.

"I can't remember..."

""well, that's okay..." for some strange reason, it kind of hurt him. He turned on his heels and went back to where his things were.

"Wait," he head behind him.

"Why are you skipping Mr. Harris' class?" he asked him. Isaac turned his head to look at the brown eyed boy.

"I can ask you the same thing..."

"Well, I was just no--not feeling up for it.." Isaac squinted his eyes for a bit and went back to sitting down by his locker. Scott just stood there, staring down at him like nothing happened. Isaac looked up from the floor, "are you gonna sit down or..."

"Yea," he quickly put his bag down and sat down on the floor, next to him.

The feeling Isaac was getting, the fondness was coming back. And you know what? This was actually the first time, that he was talking to someone outside of lacrosse and especially someone like Scott, who he had always wanted to talk to.

Scott set his bag on his lap and zipped it opened, taking out his phone and some headphones.

Scott looked at him and smiled, "you wanna listen?"

Isaac couldn't help but slightly smile, "okay..."

The whole hour, Isaac listen to Scott's great taste in music. From Band of Horses to Lana Del Rey to The National and Phantogram and The Nieghbourhood, Scott had really good music taste. They also had a full on conversation that had nothing to do with lacrosse, just things that happened to them during school or how Stiles was being all depressing and crying during Buffy.

Isaac liked the idea of Scott making him laugh and he just started talking to him.

Scott also opened up about breaking up with Allison and he seemed to be a bit heartbroken by it but as he says and quote "i'm a big boy; I will find another.." it looked like he tried to get past it. Isaac tried to opened up about himself, but was there REALLY anything to talk about?

Hello?

Abusive child past?

Not really something you should talk about with someone you just met an hour ago.

The bell had ranged and they quickly left the locker rooms, and trying not to get themselves caught. Scott told him they should do this again sometime, and Isaac agrees. Stiles who was also alongside one of the twins of the school, came up to them. He talked to Scott first and so did Ethan (that was his name) and told them about leaving campus to get lunch in town.

Scott averted his eyes to Isaac who was just staring at him for a few seconds before mentioning he was standing there.

Stiles said hi, and told them if he would like to join.

He declined.

Scott took a pen out and grabbed his hand, and began to write inside his palm.

"Text me, so we can hang out," he said before he left with Stiles and Ethan to meet his other friends.

Isaac stood there with a grin on his face and looked down at his palm, Scott's number was written in his hand.

He was really happy. Not because he had talked to Scott, finally...but because Scott became his first friend.

______________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this chapter sucks, doesn't it? Anyways, I'm going to continue to write in first person in later chapters to come. I have some exciting things happening in this story later on ;)


	3. Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys actually enjoying this? I am kind of glad! It sucks and I know you guys are just trying to be nice by reading it haha.

 

**Chapter Three: Friendly Friends**

**  
________________________________**

****

** Isaac  
**

**  
**It's been a week since Scott had given me his phone number. I saved it on my phone as soon as I got into class, but I have been stalling myself for the longest time, staring at the contact list, and just stopping on his name.

I don't know why I was acting like such a girl...I'm not a girl. I'm a grown man...not really, I am not that age yet where I'm allowed to be an adult but that's not the point.

The point is that, I am staring at Scott's number right now and I am hesitated. It's probably due to the fact that I don't think his friends will like me very much; or I'm just overthinking it too much. Scott has been hassling me in school, telling me if I was going to hang out with him or try to message him or something, and I told him yea, I would. It's just that...

I never really had friends.

I did have one friend, but he moved away when we were in the 2nd grade. This was different...I was different. I was different from Scott...

I sighed and brought my hand to my chest and looked up at the ceiling. Derek has been telling me that I should hang out with him since I am smiling more and seemed more happy. It's Derek, he wants what's best for me...and he's right. But, there's this tiny voice in the back of my head, telling me no; that I shouldn't do this, and it would much better off if me and Scott weren't friends, and I go back to the way I was, this time knowing that I had finally talked to the one person I wanted to talk too...

You're probably wondering if I liked him like that, and...there was a month where I actually did like him like that...and that's when he was with his girlfriend, Allison. She was this pretty brunette new girl that came last year at the beginning of sophmore year and I just...

I felt like total shit, just looking at him as he hugged and kissed her in the hallways, holding her hand and smiling and laughing...

And then, I just decided if I couldn't like him like that, then I might as well, be friends with him...and so, the best of my abllities, I tried to be friendly as I can and join lacrosse.

I just didn't know that I actually enjoyed this sport.

I got out my frustrations and my thoughts from Scott.

I tried my best to be friends with him during our home-away games, but I just didn't have the courage too...

Ugh, I just feel like total crap about it now.

I am a girl...

_______

I woke up in the middle of night cause it was way too fucking hot once again because of Derek. I got up from my bed and went towards the door, fixing my shirt and scratching the back of my head as I went to the kitchen. Derek's loft was big and sort of scary at night but the moon was shining bright outside which made the whole living room light up.

I went towards the fridge; I grabbed the carton of orange juice, and took a swig of it. Derek would kill me...

I then closed it, taking the carton with me towards the sofa. He wouldn't mind if I watched a bit of late night TV before I went back to my bed. I grabbed the remote on the coffee table and turned it on, putting the volume a bit low. Adult Swim was showing some show about hillbilly squids; disgusting but funny this show was. I took another swig of orange juice, and I know I was going to regret it the morning seeing as Derek is going to wake up and make breakfast before he has to go to work for a few hours.

I mean, it's a Saturday.

"What are you doing up?"

I turned my head around to see Cora standing there, her hair up in a messy bun and a long shirt and sweats.

"Couldn't sleep..." I told her. She yawned a bit before walking around to sit right next to me. She took the orange juice and took a swig of it and looked at the TV.

"Can you change the channel?" I then gave her the remote and she changed the channel herself.

Some old Disney rerun show was playing and she just left it there.

I had already seen this episode.

It was Wizards of Waverly Place and it was the one where Alex turned a mannequin into a real person and then fell in love with Alex. Which sort of reminded me of me for some strange reason.

I was taken aback when Cora laughed to loudly and covered her mouth quickly as she looked at me.

"Derek is going to kill us now..." I told her.

Cora then threw the remote at me and gave me the orange juice back.

"I was not here," she got up from the couch and ran towards her room. Sometimes, I hated Cora like she was my actual sister.

I just hope I don't get a lecture if he wakes up. I then got up from the couch, turning off the TV and walking towards the kitchen island and setting the juice on the counter.

I sighed and looked towards the microwave; it was going to almost 2 in the morning, but I was still not tired.

I walked back to my room, and landed on my bed stomach first. I sighed as I reached for my phone that was laying on my dresser and unlocked it. Scott's contact came up on the screen; I don't think I ever existed it out. I bit the inside my of lip and just didn't care anymore. This was my only chance to ACTUALLY make friends this year and I didn't want to be lonely forever and die of loneliness.

I sighed and opened a text message with his number on it.

I continued to bite my lip as I began to type:

**Scott, it's Isaac. We should hang out today. But when it's daytime...**

Ugh, he will not respond to that. I began to fight myself if I wanted to send it or not.

Send.

No.

Send.

No.

Send.

It's send...

Oh, god it send...I slammed my face on to my bed covers and sighed. What have I done?

 

\----

**Scott**

**  
**I could hear the birds chirping outside my window. Goddamnit, why can't I sleep til 12 today without having to hear any noise outside?! It's Saturday, aren't birds suppose to be like...chirping somewhere else? I opened my eyes and stretched my body out. I groaned a bit before grabbing my phone and checking what time it was. Only 10:30 in the morning, great.

I then saw that I had message from someone; probably from Stiles wanting to hang out today.

I clicked on my inbox and I saw a number. I clicked on it and read the message; it was from Isaac. I stood up from my laying position and looked at it; I was awake now, all thanks to Isaacs' message.

He texted me finally...and I don't know why I was happy about it. It was just a message; but yet, I was waiting for him to call me or something all week. The message said he wanted to hang out with me, and I quickly responded a _'yes.'_

I felt my lips form into a small smile. I set my phone aside and laid back, looking up at the ceiling; I was acting like such a girl. But, you would too if you have been waiting for someone you actually wanted to hang out to text you. Yes, me and Isaac had hit it off all this week, and even thought he seemed distant, I was glad that he had in contact with me.

I thought to myself he would never contact me for he might've lost my phone number, but no...he kept it all along and he wants to hang out wit--

Oh, goddamnit! I totally forgot. I had plans with the gang for a "capture the flag" paintball war in the woods. I sighed; I should probably invite him, but it doesn't look like he was the type to paintball. I would show him though; he would be on my team and I could teach him some pointers.

I got up from my bed and went towards my bathroom to do some of my "morning business."

_____

I had called Isaac just a few moments ago as I was getting suited up to go (even though I had to be there until 1). I told him about what the plans where today and on the phone, he seemed to be okay about it. I just hope that he is okay about it. I know Cora would at least give him the courage to come and hang out with us. I looked in the mirror and nodded to what I was wearing.

My camo jumpsuit look great. I grabbed my gun from the closet and my helmet. I saw my hat as well and I put it on backwards. This would protect me as well, haha. I grabbed my phone and keys on my dresser and walked out of my room to go downstairs to the kitchen.

Mom was up and I think she was a bit surprise that I was up this early.

She smiled and pointed towards the plate in front of me.

"Help yourself," she said. I'm sort of confused, "mom, what is this?"

"It's bacon..."

I looked at her, my eyebrow arching in confusion, "bacon? Mom, this isn't bacon. This..." I grabbed the burnt and very hard stip of what I think is bacon, "this looks like sh--"

"Ah, don't you dare."

I let go of the stip on to the plate which made a noise.

"Is there anything that you didn't burn or cooked?"

"Look, I'll fix you up a sandwich and I'll order chinese takeout tonight, alright?"

I chuckled a bit and walked up to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," I told her. She smiled and took out the ingredients to make my sandwich. I loved my mom, she couldn't cook for her life, but she was the greatest mom ever. And I was greatful that she was still in my life; ever since my dad left us, it was just the two of us and it was much easier for me than it was for her.

I hated my dad, he didn't even care about us. He just cared more about his work, and it was kind of tiring when he came home just to argue about "being tired."

Mom had it hard, but I was there for her. And to this day, she was the awesomest woman to have called her "mom."

___

"So, Isaac's coming?"

I looked up at Stiles to see him began to put on his camo jumpsuit. "Yea, Cora is bring him," I began to take out some of the paintball balls and began stuffing them into the gun. "Can he shoot?" he said. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, but I'm kind of happy that he agreed to this," I full the gun up and set it aside.

"You're kind of happy?" I looked up to see him looking at me all curious, "what is that face?"

"I'm just saying, you haven't been this excited since you're heart began to skip a beat with Allison," he zipped up his jumpsuit and put his hat backwards. What did he mean by that? Did he think I was--what.

"What? No, it's not like that..."

"Come on now, Scott--"

"Hey, it's not like that. I don't...like Isaac like that."

"Whatever you say," he said with smirk, as he started filling his gun with the paintballs. "It's not," I reassured him.

I didn't think about Isaac like that...did I?

I mean...I nevr actually thought of him like that before. Was it that noticeable? I shouldn't be even thinking about these types of questions.

I will go mad if I do...I tried to concentrate myself on what today was going to bring. I was going to hang out with friends, play paintball and have a good time...

...with Isaac...

_____________________________________

**A/N: So uh...what is going to happen now?! ;D**


	4. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe you guys are actually enjoying it. Trust me, it's only the beginning...

  **Chapter Four: Touch**  


**_______________________**

**Isaac**

I woke up thinking that Scott had not texted me back, but he did...and he said yes. I didn't know what to feel; my heart was sort of racing, but I was calm. Was that weird to feel? I mean...It's only Scott McCall, the guy I "ACTUALLY" had a crush on just a year ago. I was laying in bed, the sunlight coming through the window and I can hear something going outside in the next room, which was Cora's room.

My mind was just completely going around in circles just thinking about Scott saying yes to hang out with me, but goddamnit, what was Cora doing?

I got up from my bed, putting on my slippers and stretching for it a bit. I opened my door and walked out towards the end of the hall; I then opened Cora's room to see her, running around the bedroom, putting things on the bed. Looked like some camo pants and shirt, with a helmet. I never knew Cora was a tomboy...well, she is Dereks' sister.

"What are you doing?" I said, she stopped to look at me by the door and then went back to making a mess in her room.

"I'm getting my things together. I just can't find my shirt, and gun..."

My eyes widen, "gun?! You have a gun?!"

"Not that type of gun. My paintball gun Derek gave me for my 15th birthday; I can't find it. Nor the paintballs..." she then went towards her closet, taking things out just look for these items.

"Who are you going with?"

"Just with the gang, you know? Stiles, Ethan, Aiden, Allison, and Scott...Lydia might be there but just in the sidelines..."

"Scott is going to be there?"

"And the others," she sighed and got up from the ground. "Which reminds me, do you have anything to wear? Scott wanted me to invite you," she smirked, raised her eyebrow quickly and went back to her things on the bed.

"What do you mean? I don't have any--I'm not paintballing. I don't know how to shoot a gun."

"We'll teach you. Now get dressed," she patted my chest when she past me to outside her bedroom.

"DEREK, WHERE'S MY PAINTBALL GUN!?"

____

I was kind of nervous about today. Cora told the others that I was coming with them, which made me even more nervous than I already was. This was going to be the first time, I've actually hanged out with people besides Cora. I wouldn't consider Cora a friend, but she's been there alongside Derek as well...I don't know. It just seems really weird. I couldn't find anything to wear to go paintballing or whatever you call it. I just sort of want to be in the sidelines with whoever wasn't playing.

I think that strawberry blonde girl won't be playing, but she'll be there; I might as well, warm up to her when the others are playing.

Cora was talking to someone named Aiden on the phone, talking about how she was going to woop his ass for saying some crap about her yesterday in school. Cora wasn't girly girl. A few minutes on the road, we made it to some cabin like building, and it seemed like in the back of it, there was alot of field to play paintball. Cora parked next to some jeep, that I believe was Stiles' jeep.

She stepped out first, getting her gear in the back and putting it on the groud. She sighed, putting her back in a ponytail and looking at me.

"Are you coming?" she told me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and I got out the car.

I hope my outfit I was wearing was gonna tell the others that I was not going to playing in their games. I bit my bottom lip, taking my bag out; I closed my door and walked around to Cora.

She closed her door and locked it with a button on her keychain and began to lead the way inside the cabin like building.

My heart was racing and it wasn't because (yes, I was going to be hanging out with people I only see in the hallways of the school) but because Scott was there and I told him if he wanted to hang out and he said yes and I just don't understand why I feel like my mind is racing and just--- "Hey." I was brought back from my thoughts to the sound of a familiar voice. I looked to see Scott smiling at me as he walked towards me.

"Hi," I told him.

"I'm glad that you made it. You're not playing?" he said, pointing to my jeans and sweatshirt.

"Uhm, no...I'm not that rough of a person."

"Yet, you play lacrosse..."

He had a point... "touche," I said, squinting my eyes at him. That made him chuckle.

"Well, I guess I sit in the sidelines to hang out with you. I don't think you'd be wanting to hang with Lydia all the time," when he said that, the strawberry blonde girl came out of nowhere and slapped the back of his side.

"Hey, that is not nice to say about me," she said with a smile on her face.

I chuckled a bit under my breath and shrugged my shoulders when Scott looked at me.

Scott eventually introduced me to all his friends. The twins, Aiden and Ethan. Stiles, who I've already met and Allison, who I already know was his ex-girlfriend. They all seem nice, especially that Ethan boy...who was strangely looking at Stiles when he was talking to Lydia about something. i shook my head and went towards Cora was getting her gun ready and her gear on.

"So, is there anyway I convince you to play with us?"

She said, setting aside her gun and getting her pouched ready with paintballs.

"Uhm...no..." I shook my head softly.

"Seriously, Isaac, it would be best if you actually did come with us. It'd be fun to have you there..."

"Yea, getting hit by bullets of paint is really fun..." I told her. She slapped my shoulder, and got her gun. "I'll see you later," she said as she went with the others through the door.

"I guess it will be just you and me," I turned to look at Lydia who was giving me a friendly smile as she looked at the group as well.

 

______

Three minutes in and Stiles was already out of the game, because Cora knew where he was hiding. I was with Lydia on the second level of the building on a balcony and bulletproof glass that was in front of us to protect from the flying paintballs going around. I was actually having an enjoyable conversation with her about who we were. It turns out that not only was she popular in school, she was actually really smart in classes. She was taking more than 5 classes everyday.

She really wants to have some free time when Senior year comes around.

I turned around to look at the games again. Stiles seemed to be walking towards the safe zone until he got shot again.

I saw (I think) Aiden or Ethan, I don't know who, but one of them came out of the bushes laughing at the boy, who took out the middle finger.

I began to look around the area to see where Scott was but damnit, this kid had camo on so it made it hard for me to look for him behind the treelines.

I don't know about you but when I saw Scott, he looked kind of...sexy.

I smirked to myself when I thought about something naughty about Scott wearing his camo jumpsuit without a shirt on underneath and going coman--

"AHH!"

My thoughts were taken away when I saw Scott came out from where he is.

"I'm out, I'm out!" he shouted. Once he said that, out of nowhere, I think it was Cora or either Allison came out and began to shoot them. "STOP! I'M OUT!" he shouted at them. I chuckled and I walked towards Lydia who was sitting on the bench, looking at her phone. I sighed as I sat in front of her, crossing my fingers. I then heard some footsteps and saw Stiles dirty, and sweaty and covered in paint.

"And tell me why I hate going paintballing again?" he said, as he set his helmet on the bench.

I chuckled under my breath a bit; Stiles didn't look pleased.

_____

After another game, the others and I began to eat.

They all stinked which made me not want to eat my delicious burger and fries. I would just save it for later. I was sitting next to Lydia and and in front of Scott. Lydia and I were having a conversation about what kind of courses she would like to take in college...we're only in our junior year, and yet she wants to talk about classes. It's not a boring subject, but I'm sort of glad that this girl wants to be successful in life. I want to be successful later in my life.

I mean, I do have a scholarship to play lacrosse when I go to college...but I turned it down. I don't know, but I just did.

I don't want to be a sport player...I only joined because it was the only way I can get my frustrations and anger out from my dad. I sighed and turned away from Lydia for a second...I sort of depressed myself just thinking about my dad. My hands began to play with the white tray and I felt a soft touch on my fingers.

I looked up to see Scott looking at me...did he know what I was feeling or thinking about? Did my face show it?

I gave him a small smile either way and went back to talking with Lydia.

But, this was a first time that Scott showed affection like that...it felt kind of nice.

Friendship is what I need right now.

_____

Scott slammed the back of Cora's car after putting her stuff away in the trunk. Scott was kind enough to put Cora's things away as she went to change out of her clothes inside the building.

"So, you're going home or do you want to hang out more?"

"Uhm...we could hang out some more...I can go with you to your house," I said to him. He looked a bit taken back, but that goofy smile he always had began to form on his lips.

"Sure..." he then walked up to me, getting my bag from my hands and walking towards Stiles' car. Did he really want me to hang out with him at his house? I smiled to myself, and walked behind Scott towards the jeep. I saw Ethan talking with Stiles and it seemed as though, once again they were arguing about something. They should just sleep together already...Scott put my bag in the back of Stiles' jeep; I thanked him as I entered the jeep.

I had to sit in the back though...which was okay, but still. I just hope Cora doesn't mind.

I pulled out my phone and texted both Cora and Derek telling them I was going with Scott...

Derek would be happy that I am hanging out with someone...

After a few minutes of Stiles and Ethan talking in angry manner, Stiles jumped into the driver's seat, and he was totally surprised that I was in the back of his jeep. He smirked a bit at Scott who just shook his head and turned away.

Was there something going on that I had to know about? Stiles' started his engine and as soon as that happened, my phone began to ring...

I pulled it out to see Derek's caller ID. I bit my lip and pressed the green button.

"Yes?" I spoke.

 _"What time are you going to be back?"_ he said.

"Uhm...I don't know. When it gets late?"

_"What'd you mean?"_

"Derek...I'll be home when it gets dark. Don't worry..."

_"I'm not worried--"_

"You're hovering."

_"I am not hov--okay, maybe I am. I just don't want nothing to happened to you."_

"I'll be find, _'dad.'_ I'll call you to pick up alright?"

I heard him sigh and stay quiet for a few seconds. _"Alright...I'm just happy that you're hanging out with someone...don't do anything stupid."_

"I won't..."

_"Alright..."_

"Bye..." I said to him before ending the call. I looked up to see both the boys look at me. "Worried Parent?"

"Technically," I said, smiling.

______________________

**I KNOW...BORING!**


	5. Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just really like the fact that you guys are enjoying it. I get the emails on my phone from the kudos and comments from you guys and it brightens up my day. I'm really glad you guys are liking it so far. But, I have a question...what's a good title besides "Anchor"? ENJOY THE CHAPTER! :

**Chapter Five: Wet**

  
______________________

**Isaac**

**  
**It took a few stops before we actually go to Scott's house. Stiles was a bit hungry for some chili cheese fries and a burger...and also a hot dog...and cheetos...the boy can eat. But, Stiles dropped us off, and I'm not gonna lie, I was beginning to get nervous a bit. I was outside the very walls that Scott McCall lives in. I know, I know...I shouldn't be nervous about entering someones' house that you obviously are friends with, but still...I looked at Scott, who had a smile on his face.

His garage was open so, he set his helmet on top of some metal shelf and began to walk towards the door.

"Are you coming in? My mom's working, so she probably left us money to buy food," he smiled and opened the door.

I clutched the strap of my bag, I could see my knuckles turn white. I sighed, biting my lip after before walking towards the door. I could hear a bit shuffling around; I grabbed the handle of the door and closed it behind me. I heard another clutter, somewhere (I guess) was the kitchen. He then came out, a bit flustered with a nervous smile on his face.

"Let's go up to my room. Seems as though, mom didn't have time to clean..." he then grabbed my shoulder and began to lead me up the stairs towards a hallway.

He turned the corner and I followed in tow, and well, his room was at the hallway.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I shouldn't be acting like this; Scott is...my friend? Whoa! Scott McCall is my friend! I then turned the corner towards his bedroom and saw that he was cleaning up around his bed. I stood by the door and looked at him. It made me sort of smile a bit seeing him all flustered and cleaning up just to impress me.

Was he impress me?

I don't know, but it seemed like he was...

He then sighed as he threw the last batch of clothes that were on the floor towards the closet.

"Ta-dah! It's clean now!" he said, putting his hands up in excitement. I laughed a bit which took some of the nervousness from earlier away. I then grabbed my bag and set it beside me once I sat down on the foot of his bed.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower. You don't mind waiting right?"

"Not at all," I said with a smile on his face.

"Good..." he turned on his heels towards his computer chair, getting a towel and walking inside his bathroom without closing the door. My eyes went wide and I turned away. I could be one of those perverts where I would look back and peek, but no...I can't be thinking or even seeing someone like that. I then heard the shower turn on and the sliding of the shower curtains. I turned around, looking at the bathroom. It was fine now...I got up from the bed and began to look around Scott's room.

I saw some pictures on his drawer about him and a woman; I think that's his mom.

They looked really happy...I looked away and began to look around his room some more. I saw some of his trophies sitting on his computer desk, and I never thought he would have the twilight series on his shelf. I chuckled a bit and turned around to see a wet Scott standing in nothing but a towel.

I turned around once I saw him, I know that he didn't bring any boxers with him in the bathroom...I'm assuming he's comfortable changi---scratch that, of course he is...

We shower in the lockers (except for me).

"So, Isaac...what do you want to get?" I heard him say.

I blew out some air and tried not to look back.

"Uhm, I don't know. What'd you mean, what I want to get?"

"You know, food. Mom's left me some money...we could order Chinese but, I had that for 4 nights already..." his voice faded in the background. I had my eyes closed and just started to imagine what would've happen if I stayed looking at him.

I can see him standing there, still wet and with no towel around his waist.

And my god, was he a big boy...I would walk up to him and I would just touch every part of h---

"Isaac!"

I was taken out of my thoughts, and I turned around to look at Scott already dressed in sweats, his hair still a bit wet.

"You spaced out a bit, man? You okay?"

"I'm fine," my voice cracked, "I mean, I'm fine," I said, in my deepest voice ever. He chuckled a bit and motioned me to come to with him.

"I'm quite surprised that you didn't look," he winked at me before walking out into the hallway.

I stood there and sighed, "believe me I imagine it..." I said under my breath.

_____

An hour later, we had ordered pizza and we were sitting in the kitchen, across from each other on the island. Scott was telling me about what happened down back at the paintball field and how Stiles had shot Ethan in the shin accidentally, and that was why him and Ethan were arguing about before we got into the car.

It made me laugh a bit, considering he didn't move on from the accident.

This was nice. I never was invited to anybody's house and for pizza as well...but this is Scott McCall, he would invite everybody to his house for pizza if he could. I took a bite out of my cheese pizza when Scott had gotten a call.

"Stiles?" he said. He then looked at me and smiled a bit before walking to the next room. I sighed as I pulled out my phone and started playing _'Flappy Bird.'_ Who the hell invented this game? My best was now from 20 to 21 by the time, Scott came back into the room.

"Sorry, Stiles wanted me to come over, but I told him I'll be over later tonight."

"That's fine," I set my phone aside and took another bite of my pizza.

"So, did you have fun today? Hanging out with me?"

"Well, we didn't technically hang together. I was hanging out with your friends...and you," I chuckled. Scott scoffed and look away dramatically.

"That hurt..." he said. I chuckled again.

"No, but it was fun. I never thought I would actually be friends with you...or have anybody for that matter..."

I saw a curious look come upon his face; the same exact facial expression he gave me a few hours ago, came upon as well. I would love to open to Scott about anything, but...we only just started a friendship. I looked down so he wouldn't look at me, and I took a small bite out of the pizza crust (which I didn't really like) but still bit into it anyways.

"I'm glad," I heard him softly say.

That brought a small smile on my face...

____

It was beginning to get a little late and Derek would kill me if I didn't come home before 12. So, out of the common courtesy of Scott McCall, he gave me a ride on his "motorcycle" which was just his dirtbike back to Derek's loft. I liked it though; I had my arms around him and I wanted to lean and just actually hug him, but that would've been to weird, and I didn't actually want him to know that I was some creepy ass kid who had a crush on them. I would've liked him to know.

A few twist and turns around the streets of Beacon Hills, we made it Derek's loft, and just 10 minutes to spare. I took off Scott's helmet he gave me, and handed it to him.

"Keep it," he said.

"Why?"

"You never know when I would come and pick you up."

I arched in eyebrow in confusion but smiled a bit.

"Thank you...and thank you for today..." I told him.

"It was no problem."

"I guess you should go to Stiles huh?"

"Yea, I should."

We stayed quiet for a bit, and I tried to say something, but I just couldn't. But there was one thing though. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, and my god! I was so stupid.

He looked at me for a few seconds, and smiled at me.

"Call me..." he said to me, before putting his helmet on and turning on his dirtbike. He then rev'd it up and left.

I stood there with a smile on his face. I bit my bottom lip and turned on my heels, looking at the helmet in my hands.

 

___________

 

**Scott**

**  
**I stopped at the redlight and started to play what just happened a few minutes ago. Isaac kissed me on the cheek...was it out of common courtesy or because he liked me? Either way, I liked it. I can still feel his lips touch my skin. Maybe Stiles was right. Maybe I did like Isaac, and Isaac did like me.

Or maybe he was just being nice...either way, it staying with me, and I don't want Stiles to know about anything yet.

Tonight, he needs me.

_____

**SO, how was it...?! I mean, come on! Also, should I start writing in Scott's POV as well? Let me know! :)**


	6. UPDATE

**Hey guys!**

**It's me, Marvin! And I know, I know...where's the new chapter?! I want to know what happens?!**

**It's in the works and I am going to eventually post it, but I got a few questions to ask...**

**I've been thinking of wanting to change the title, and I said this before, 'Anchor' doesn't feel like it should be the title of this story as far as I thought the plot was going to be when I started writing it...so, I got to ask...what's a good title for me to change it too? Or should I just keep as 'Anchor'? I like to hear from you guys...it's kind of fun that I found this website and there's basically a really good community where I get positivity about my writing (even though I don't think that my writing is very good) I just like the positive of this..**

**And I am really greatful. Anyways, I don't think I have another question so I don't understand why I said I had a few questions? Unless, you want to answer where do you want Scott and Isaac to go? Do you think they are going to be together in the end cause I hope so. What about Ethan and Stiles? Where do you want to see that go? I have an idea, what if I did a seperate fanfic with Ethan and Stiles and their storyline after finishing this story? That would be fun?**

**There's so many questions I want to tell you guys, but I have to go and finish writing the next chapter. You're going to like it, I think it's sort of my favorite chapter I've written so far...!**

**ANYWAYS, SEE YOU LATER!**

**:)**

**XX**


End file.
